By the end of the day (This is all I need)
by Xia Heaven
Summary: "Kau tau, menjadi manusia serigala bukan berarti kau harus menjadi ninja! Aku cukup puas dengan kau mengikuti gayanya Wolverine dan Batman jadi aku tidak butuh Sasuke Uchiha mejadi tambahan gayamu, kau mengerti?" Di mana Jongin adalah seorang alfa dan Sehun adalah manusia jenius yang terlalu keras kepala. Teen Wolf AU/SeKai/KaiHun.


**By the end of the day (This is all I need)**

**By **

**Xia Heaven.**

Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun.

Romance/Humor.

**Seluruh aktor di sini bukan milik Xia dan Teen Wolf juga bukan milik Xia karena kalo Teen Wolf itu milik Xia, Sterek pasti udah jadi canon.**

Summary: "Kau tau, menjadi manusia serigala bukan berarti kau harus menjadi ninja! Aku cukup puas dengan kau mengikuti gayanya _Wolverine _dan _Batman_ jadi aku tidak butuh Sasuke Uchiha mejadi tambahan gayamu, kau mengerti?" Di mana Jongin adalah seorang alfa dan Sehun adalah manusia jenius yang terlalu keras kepala. Teen Wolf AU/SeKai/KaiHun.

.

Jongin bersumpah bahwa semua makhluk _supernatural_ yang mengincar dirinya dan kelompoknya mempunyai tujuan alternatif untuk mengunci dirinya dan Sehun bersama di ruang yang kecil. Ya, ruang kecil dengan Oh Sehun, satu-satunya manusia di kelompoknya, bukan ide yang bagus karena Sehun tidak bisa berhenti berbicara dan Jongin tidak suka kebisingan. Hasilnya Jongin jadi menatap tajam dan menggeram ke arah Sehun yang tetap terus mengoceh karena sepertinya sang manusia sudah mempunyai kekebalan terhadap mata Jongin yang bersinar merah ketika Jongin sedang menunjukan dominasi alfanya.

"Dan kau tau aku mencintai Luhan, demi tuhan sahabatku itu sudah kuanggap seperti kakak-ku sendiri tapi jika tadi Luhan ingin mendengarkanku dan bukan malah pergi melanjutkan kencannya dengan Yuri mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi," Jongin berhenti mengeluarkan sisi serigalanya dan hanya duduk seiring menutup mata, mencoba untuk menulikan semua suara yang dibuat oleh Sehun. "karena kau tau sama seperti Luhan tau bahwa aku selalu benar dan menghiraukanku adalah kesalahan terbesar yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang, yah kecuali untuk beberapa kejadian seperti ketika _Bigfoot_ mendatangi kota kita dan aku menyuruh kalian untuk lari ke bawah kakinya bigfoot –dan mungkin ketika putri duyung mematikan itu menyerang Lay lalu aku menyuruh Lay untuk menciumnya... dan ketika guru sejarah kita ternyata adalah penyihir dan aku menyuruh Kris untuk menggodanya."

Jongin sekarang mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjang sebelum melirik tajam ke arah Sehun yang terdiam, bibirnya Ia rapatkan bersama seakan dia telah memakan permen yang terasa asam sekali dan mata itu terlihat bingung. "Baiklah, mungkin tidak mengdengarkanku bukanlah kesalahan terbesar yang bisa orang lakukan tapi, _that beside the point_, Luhan harusnya mendengarkan-ku dan sesukannya aku dengan Yuri, karena _Yuri is awesome_, Luhan tidak seharusnya melanjutkan kencannya dan benar-benar harus percaya ketika aku bilang ada sekumpulan monster kurcaci yang sedang berencana untuk menculik Krsytal karena mereka menganggap Krsytal adalah ratu mereka jadi ya, tidak mendengarkan Oh Sehun itu salah."

Alfa bersurai coklat caramel itu melirik ke arah Sehun dan Ia tau Sehun masih berbicara panjang lebar tentang orang-orang harus lebih seiring mendengarkannya. Jongin harus mengakui bahwa tidak ada kebohongan atau kearoganan dari perkataan Sehun tentang orang harus lebih mendengarkannya, sama seperti biasanya Sehun hanya mengucapkan apa yang benar.

Kesalahan terbesar yang bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang adalah memang tidak mendengarkan pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun dengan surai coklat-pirang dan mata kayu tua tersebut karena Sehun mungkin seorang manusia tapi tuhan tau bahwa Sehun memegang IQ dan intelektual yang lebih tinggi dari semua anggota kelompok serigalanya digabungkan. Walaupun kadang orang yang belum kenal Sehun pasti menganggapnya idiot dari bagaimana Sehun tidak bisa –dan Jongin yakin- tidak akan pernah bisa berkonsentrasi kepada sesuatu lebih dari sepuluh menit dan bagaimana dia adalah sekumpulan _kentang canggung_ –perkataan Krystal- ketika berhadapan dengan interaksi manusia, walaupun dia mungkin lebih baik dari pada Jongin ketika berhadapan dengan interaksi manusia.

"Hei Jongin, apa kau bahkan mendengarkan?"

Mata coklat gelap Jongin kembali melirik ke arah Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya dengan kesal dan mungkin kilatan ragu karena Sehun tau bahwa Jongin tidak akan segan melemparnya ke dinding ketika kuota kesabaran Jongin telah habis. "Diam, Oh! Aku sedang berpikir."

Alis coklat Sehun yang terangkat ke atas tepat ketika Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya sempat membuat Jongin merasa terhina tapi tidak seterhina ketika Sehun membuka mulutnya. "Wow, kau bisa berpikir, _Sourwolf_?"

"Sehun jika kau tidak mau aku merobek tenggorokanmu dengan gigiku, aku menyarankan kau menutup mulutmu, sekarang." Ia tau bahwa Sehun selalu berada di tengah-tengah antara percaya dan tidak ketika Jongin melemparkan ancaman seperti ini, Jongin tau dari kilatan ragu di mata kayu Sehun namun sepertinya Sehun kali ini memilih untuk tidak percaya kepada Jongin dan memutuskan untuk tetap berbicara.

"Tapi aku tau bagaimana cara untuk mengeluarkan kita dari sini."

Yah, setidaknya hal yang keluar dari mulutnya sekarang lebih berguna dari ocehan yang tidak jelas tadi.

Definisi dari _sini_ adalah penjara kotak kecil dari sekumpulan tanaman merambat yang dibuat oleh para kurcaciyang menjadi masalah baru di kota mereka. Jongin benar-benar butuh liburan, menghadapi ancaman _supernatural _baru di kotanya tiap sebulan sekali –dan kadang dua minggu sekali- bukanlah gaya hidup yang sehat.

"Jongin." Ugh, suara memelas dari manusia lemah itu membuat Jongin ingin menggeram sekali lagi tapi Jongin tau bahwa Sehun adalah segala macam hal kecuali lemah. Sehun telah membantu Luhan ketika paman Jongin mengigitnya dan mengubah Luhan menjadi manusia serigala, membantu Luhan mencari tau alasan tentang perubahannya, membantu Luhan mencari solusinya dan semua hal yang perlu Luhan ketahui tentang menjadi manusia serigala (Jongin masih belum percaya bahwa semua itu Sehun lakukan hanya dengan mencari di Google), Sehun juga menjadi penyongkong terkuat Luhan di masa-masa krisi transisi tersebut.

Dan itu baru Luhan, belum Lay, Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

_Belum Jongin_.

Alfa itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melirik ke arah Sehun ketika sang manusia menarik jaket kulit hitamnya. "Hm?"

"Aku tau cara keluar dari sini." Sehun mengulung lengan kaos putih dengan bendera Inggris tersebut sampai sikunya dan menunjukan tanaman rambat di samping Sehun yang –yang sedikit melonggar? "Aku tau kau tadi sempat menatapku dengan mata merah alfamu dan aku sadar teman tumbuhan kita yang satu ini tampaknya lemah terhadap keberadaan alfa yang sedang menunjukan dominasnya."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu nggak masuk akal, Oh, kalau begitu apa gunanya menjebak kita berdua di sini ketika penjaranya saja tidak mempunyai _alfa-proof_." Senyuman Sehun melebar dan Ia memetik jarinya sebelum memasangkan pose pistol dengan jari tengah, telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke arah Jongin.

"Tepat! Penjara ini nggak punya anti-alfa berarti penjara ini dari awal bukan buat kamu, Jongin." Sehun kembali menatap ke depan dengan kedua tangan Ia rapatkan bersama sebelum menaruhnya di bahwa dagunya, Ia yakin Ia pernah mendengar Krystal berkata sesuatu tentang tanpa sadar mengikuti pose Sherlock Holmes tapi Jongin tidak pernah begitu peduli. "_Let's see_, Kris berbahaya tapi Ia tidak tau cara memakai kekuatannya dengan benar, Krystal adalah ratu mereka, Lay terlalu lembut untuk terlihat sebagai ancaman, Chanyeol terlalu hyperaktif sama seperti aku dan Baekhyun, tidak Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat seperti sebuah ancaman kecuali kau mengambil _marshmellow _atau coklatnya jadi jawaban kita adalah Luhan, beta terkuatmu!" Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum ketika Ia sadar mereka telah menyelesaikan teka-tekinya.

"Hah! Aku jenius!" Ujarnya dengan senyuman tambah besar namun tak lama kemudian kerutan muncul di dahinya seakan dia menyadari hal lain yang merupakan kabar buruk. "Um, tunggu, jika penjara ini dibuat untuk Luhan maka -tunggu! Jongin! Berarti kau seharusnya yang mereka lawan sekarang!" Ekspresi Sehun berubah horror ketika sadar bahwa jika persiapan para kurcaci itu adalah untuk melawan Jongin, yang notabenenya adalah alfa mereka dan telah dinobatkan sebagai alfa terkuat oleh kelompok manusia serigala lainnya, berarti Luhan pasti kewalahan sekarang.

"Sehun–"

"Jongin, cepat keluarkan kita dari sini sekarang! Luhan dalam bahaya!" Panik menguasai mata coklat kayu tersebut dan mata Jongin menyala merah, jika tatapan bisa membakar maka tanaman rambat tersebut sudah menjadi abu namun sekarang tanaman itu hanya melonggar, terangkat dan perlahan memperlihatkan bagaian dari hutan kecil di pinggir kota mereka. Sehun langsung lari tanpa keraguan ketika penjara mereka terbongkar namun Jongin langsung menyusulnya dan mendorongnya ke arah pohon terdekat mereka.

"Arh!" Sehun menutup matanya seakan kesakitan dan Jongin merenggangkan cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya sedikit. "Okay, kita benar-benar harus berdiskusi tentang kebiasaanmu untuk mendorongku ke dinding, pohon, mobil atau sesuatu berpondasi keras terdekatmu ketika kau ingin berbicara kepadaku Jongin, kau tau kau bisa menggunakan kata-kata jika ingin berbicara."

"Kau akan menunggu di gudang seperti anak baik, aku yang akan menyusul Luhan." Ujarnya singkat dan Jongin mendapatkan Sehun yang mengerutkan dahinya, jelas tidak suka dengan keputusan otonomi yang diambil oleh Jongin. "Sehun, dengar–"

"Okay, aku mungkin bukan _big bad wolf_ seperti kamu, Sourwolf tapi itu sahabatku yang sedang kita bicarakan dan jika kamu pikir aku bakal diam padahal tau Luhan dalam bahaya maka kamu salah," Kilatan tajam tampak dari mata kayu hangat tersebut dan Sehun kembali mengesankan Jongin lagi dan lagi dengan mata itu. "Aku mungkin manusia tapi aku bukan pengecut."

'_Don't I know?' _Tapi kalimat itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulut Jongin, melainkan sebuah geraman dan tatapan tajam berserta mata yang menyala merah itu lagi. Jongin berusaha menunjukan sisi alfanya kepada sang manusia karena Sehun mungkin manusia tapi Sehun tetap salah satu dari kelompoknya dan Sehun mungkin manusia tapi Jongin tau Sehun menganggapnya sebagai alfanya.

"Luhan butuh bantuan dan tanganku akan penuh dengan Kris, Lay, Krystal, Yoona dan juga Luhan, aku tidak butuh satu tambahan beban, mengerti Sehun." Dengusan keluar dari Sehun dan sisi alfa dari serigala Jongin ingin mendorongnya lebih jauh, mencengkramnya lebih erat dan menunjukan dominasinya tapi Jongin menahannya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Jongin!"

"Jadi jaga dirimu di gudang perkumpulan, di kamarmu atau demi tuhan, jaga dirimu di kediaman Kim yang tidak jauh dari sini tapi jangan coba mencari Luhan, mengerti Sehun?" Dan sekali lagi Jongin tau meski Sehun adalah manusia, Sehun tetap menganggap Jongin sebagai alfanya jadi mata merah itu kembali menyala, lebih terang dari sebelumnya. "_Mengerti, Sehun?_" Tekanan dari perkataan tersebut adalah hal yang membuat Sehun mengambil nafas sebelum mengangguk.

Jongin melepas cengkramannya perlahan dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "_Go,_ aku... aku akan berbicara denganmu lagi." Jongin berbalik, mencoba mengikuti aroma tubuh Luhan ketika sebuah tangan menarik ujung jaketnya sama seperti tadi dan Jongin tidak perlu menjadi jenius seperti Sehun untuk tau itu adalah Sehun tapi Ia tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang.

"Luhan–"

"Aku akan menjaganya."

"Kamu?"

"..." Suara Sehun paruh, ragu dan Jongin tau bahwa dia harusnya tersinggung, dia seorang alfa dan Sehun seorang manusia, manusia biasa yang harusnya lebih khawatir tentang keselamatan dirinya sendiri dari pada Jongin yang dinobatkan sebagai salah satu alfa terkuat tapi Jongin tau Sehun dan Jongin tau Sehun hanya khawatir. Mereka tidak selalu akrab, tidak setengah dari interaksi mereka dipenuhi dengan Jongin yang melempar Sehun ke dinding atau Sehun yang berusaha membuat Jongin merasa dia bodoh tapi ini, ini adalah kepercayaan _mutual, _Sehun percaya bahwa ketika dia sedang dalam bahaya maka Jongin tidak akan segan menjadi tameng dan ksatria Sehun jadi Sehun tidak pernah begitu khawatir dengan keselamatannya sendiri dalan Jongin percaya–

Jongin percaya kepada Sehun karena Sehun adalah Sehun. Anak jenius dari kota kecil mereka yang tidak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi lebih dari sepuluh menit, yang selalu melakukan penelitian tentang musuh mereka lewat Google, yang segala hal kecuali lemah, yang mendapatkan kepercayan Jongin tanpa mencoba karena Jongin tau Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jongin, hanya khawatir kepada Jongin, hanya peduli kepada Jongin dan itu, itu sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jongin.

"Jongin–"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Dan dengan cepat bayangannya pergi, berdoa –walaupun Jongin bukan penggemar terbesar Tuhan- bahwa Sehun tidak akan mencoba hal yang tidak-tidak.

.

Namun Oh Sehun bukanlah Oh Sehun jika Ia hanya mengikuti perintah Jongin seperti anak baik.

Sehun tidak mempunyai niat untuk bahkan menghibur Jongin satu hari itu saja dengan mengikuti kata Jongin melainkan Sehun harus muncul dengan mobil hitam _Camaro _Jongin di tengah-tengah pertarungannya dengan raja dari kurcaci mungil tersebut dengan setengah dari mobil itu berisi es batu, ya es batu dan Sehun sendiri memegang sebuah pistol air.

Bayangkan bertapa terkejutnya Jongin dan kelompok manusia serigalanya ketika Sehun menembakan pistol air yang ternyata berisi air dingin itu ke arah salah satu kurcaci yang mendekatinya dan kurcaci itu langsung berteriak lalu berlari menjauh sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Es, kelemahan mereka itu adalah es dan air dingin."

Siapa yang mengira bahwa kelemahan para kurcaci tersebut adalah air dingin dan es batu? Bukan Jongin, jelas dan Jongin yakin Sehun juga mendapatkan fakta yang satu ini dari Google, sama seperti biasanya.

Melihat satu mobil penuh dengan es, sebagai raja kurcaci yang waras, sang raja menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan menyerahkan diri. Krystal –yang diculik dan dianggap ratu oleh mereka- tampaknya baik-baik saja, lebih dari baik justru, tampaknya wanita dengan surai pirang bergelombang tersebut sangat menikmati perlakuan mewah yang diberikan oleh para kurcaci sialan itu dan Jongin benar-benar menyesal dengan pilihan anggota kelompoknya walaupun sebenarnya tidak, Ia tidak menyesal dan Krystal adalah Krystal, _dear ol' Krystal that just like being the princess._

Luhan tidak terluka terlalu parah, lagipula mereka manusia serigala, semua cendera yang mereka alami akan langsung sembuh jika didiamkan setengah jam.

Itu kenapa Jongin selalu melarang Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang harusnya menjadi perkerjaan mereka. Mereka sembuh dengan cepat, paling lama adalah dua jam sedangkan Sehun butuh waktu berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan jika parah dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah–

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, masih belum bisa menerima kemungkinan terburuk tersebut. Lagipula Ia di sini bukan untuk mengkhawatirkan Sehun, tetapi untuk memarahinya. Ya, telah menyelamatkan mereka atau tidak, Sehun telah mengabaikan perintah alfanya secara langsung dan bukannya merasa bersalah, Sehun malah sedang bersenandung di dapur membuat sebuah roti lapis dengan daging dan keju.

"_That's big of you."_ Ujarnya datar dan seringai sempat menghampiri dirinya ketika Sehun membelakan matanya dan melompat sedikit karena kaget.

"_Jesus! Jongin! What the hell, man?"_ Sehun memegangi dadanya seiring berusaha menarik nafas dan menenangkan hatinya. "Kau tau, menjadi manusia serigala bukan berarti kau harus menjadi ninja! Aku tau Chanyeol sedang terobsesi dengan Naruto dan mungkin memaksamu membaca komiknya tapi demi tuhan, aku cukup puas dengan kau mengikuti gayanya _Wolverine _dan _Batman_ jadi aku tidak butuh Sasuke Uchiha mejadi tambahan gayamu, kau mengerti?"

Alfa tersebut hanya mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di depan Sehun, menghiraukan sarkasme yang sudah menjadi tendmark Sehun. "_That's really big of you_, membuat roti lapis di tengah malam setelah kita menghadapi kurcaci sialan yang memilih Krystal sebagai ratu mereka." Kilatan bingung menghampiri mata coklat kayu tersebut dan Jongin menahan helaan nafas, tentu saja Sehun tidak sadar bahwa dia telah membantah perintah Jongin.

"Kau tidak marah hanya karena aku membuat roti lapis bukan, _Big guy?"_ Jongin bersumpah bahwa Sehun punya beribu nama panggilan untuk Jongin yang meledek sisi serigalanya. "Karena jika kau lapar, aku bisa membuat dua roti lapis, walaupun aku yakin kau akan meminta lebih banyak daging karena kau tau manusia serigala dan semua itu, serigala menyukai daging bukan? Tentu saja, mereka suka. Kau ingin daging asap atau daging sapi? Aku yakin aku menyimpan daging asap di kulkas bagian belakang tapi kau harus berjanji tidak bilang kepada _Dad_, Dad harus menjaga kolesterolnya dan kita melakukan diet anti daging asap tapi kau tau berapa enaknya daging asap bukan? Jadi aku kadang diam-diam membelinya dan menyembunyikannya–"

"Sehun." Pemuda jenius itu terdiam dan menatap Jongin kembali dengan kilatan bingung. "Apa perintahku sebelum aku pergi menolong Luhan?" Ujarnya dengan tenang. Ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Sehun.

"Hm?" Pemilik surai coklat-pirang itu mengigit bibirnya pelan, menambah warna merah menawannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi," Ujarnya pelan dan tenang. "Apa, perintahku sebelum aku pergi menolong Luhan?" Mata coklat kayu tersebut melirik ke arah lain, sudah mengerti jelas ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"_Right_, tentang itu, um, aku tau kau bilang–"

"_Dengan sangat jelas_." Potong Jongin dan mungkin Jongin suka kemampuannya untuk membuat Sehun yang biasa santai itu meringgis dan bergeliat.

"Okaay," Sehun mengambil nafas pelan. "Dengan sangat jelas, bahwa aku harusnya diam di kamar tapi lima menit kemudian aku bosan dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang kalian jadi aku mencoba mengahlikan perhatianku ke sesuatu yang lain dan karena kurcaci ada di atas kepalaku, aku jadi mencari tentang kurcaci di Google dan ketika aku sedang membaca sejarah tentang Fowl, aku melihat bahwa kurcaci benci es atau api dan aku pikir terlalu ribet untuk membakar mereka satu-satu jadi aku pergi ke _Seven Eleven _dan membeli setumpuk es–"

"Dan kau tidak berpikir untuk sekedar mengirim pesan atau menelpon untuk memberitaukan fakta itu?" Balasnya kembali dengan tenang, mencoba untuk tidak memukul Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan, Jongin!"

"Jadi? Aku bisa mengangkatnya."

"_Di tengah-tengah pertarungan?"_ Suara Sehun meninggi dan mata coklat itu sekarang menatap ke arahnya tidak percaya dan baiklah, mungkin Ia tidak akan mengangkatnya malah melempar ponselnya ke ujung ruangan.

"Atau kau bisa menelpon Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, mereka manusia serigala, mereka–"

"Kurang bertanggung jawab, oh dan tidak, kau tidak bisa bisa bilang sebaliknya." Jari telunjuk Sehun mengarah ke hidung Jongin. "Mereka asyik, mereka baik, sangat baik dan aku suka mereka, demi tuhan, aku suka Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tapi kita berdua tau mereka hidup dengan gaya bebas dari tanggung jawab, Jongin." Jongin menoleh ke arah lain sebelum menghela nafas, menyerah, matanya menangkap mobil Camero hitamnya yang terparkir rapih seperti yang telihat dari jendela dapur Sehun. Kerutan kembali munculnya mengingat bagaimana Sehun muncul dengan mobil Jongin dan bukan mobilnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Hm?" Ia kembali menoleh ke Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilku?" Jongin mengangkat alis coklatnya. "Kenapa kau menggunakan mobilku jika awalnya kau sempat mampir ke rumahmu, hm?" Sehun terbeku dan Jongin tau Ia mengenai _jackpot_, mata coklat kayu itu kini menghindari tatapan Jongin sebelum kembali tertutup dan meringgis. "Oh Sehun." Mata merah alfanya menyala dan Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Okay, mungkin aku langsung mencari kelemahan kurcaci dan mengambil kendaraan yang terdekat yang bisa kugunakan, dan kebetulan rumahmu berada tidak jauh dari pinggir hutan tempat kita dijebak dan aku tau di mana kamu menaruh kunci mobilmu dan–"

"_Oh Sehun_."

"Oh ayolah, Jongin! Luhan dan Krystal dalam bahaya, kau tidak benar-benar percaya bahwa aku akan diam saja bukan?" Nada Sehun naik satu tangga dan Jongin hanya bisa menutup matanya, menahan sisi serigalanya untuk mengajarkan Sehun dan memperlihatkan kepadanya siapa alfa Sehun tapi Jongin tau Sehun dan Jongin tau Sehun memang tidak akan diam tapi demi tuhan, tidak bisakan Sehun menghiburnya dengan sekali saja mendengarkan perkataan Jongin?

Mata Jongin menatap ke arah lain, masih belum bisa menatap ke arah mata Sehun tanpa kehilangan semua tali penahannya.

"Jongin?" Suara itu terdengar resah, takut dan bersalah. Jongin kembali menutup mata sebelum perlahan membukanya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun, menatap tepat ke arah matanya. Coklat kayu, itu selalu menjadi deskripsi mata Sehun untuk Jongin. Coklat kayu karena mata Sehun terlihat seperti rumah, hangat dan nyaman. "Jongin–"

Tangannya menarik tangan Sehun dan Jongin kembali menghela nafas sebelum menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya, menaruh hidungnya di bawah rahang Sehun, berusaha untuk menandai Sehun dengan aroma tubuh Jongin dan Jongin bisa merasa Sehun menghela nafas karena Ia tau Jongin telah memaafkannya. Tangan pucat Sehun membelai halus rambut cokat Jongin seiring tertawa tenang.

"Heh, Luhan dan Kris terus bilang bahwa kalian bukan mahkluk possesif dan protectif seperti yang dikatakan oleh media,_ but I seriously called bullshit on that one_." Jongin hanya diam membiarkan Sehun kembali mengoceh, tangannya masih melingkar di pingang Sehun dan wajahnya masih terpendam di leher Sehun. "Kau, Kim Jongin, adalah mahluk yang possesif dan protectif."

"Agak susah untuk tidak menjadi possesif dan protectif ketika kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan alfamu." Gumanya pelan sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum pelan dan Jongin tidak perlu melihatnya, karena kehangatan senyuman itu sudah terasa.

Entah sejak kapan ini telah menjadi rutinitas mereka, di tengah-tengah menjadi tiang berdirinya sahabatnya tanpa sadar Sehun juga berhasil menjadi tiang berdirinya Jongin dan mereka akan selalu bertengkar tentang keselamatan Sehun tapi di akhir hari, Jongin hanya bisa memeluk Sehun dan menghirum aroma dari kayu manis dan coklat Sehun yang Ia hafal dengan baik, bersyukur bahwa manusia hiperaktif jenius yang telah menjadi pondasinya itu baik-baik saja.

Jongin tau Krystal selalu berguma tentang mereka yang memperlukan lebel dari hubungan mereka yang memang sudah mengarah ke arah yang terlalu serius untuk dibilang hanya sebatas teman baik tapi–

"Hei, Jongin? Aku tidak tau denganmu tapi aku masih lapar dan roti lapis di samping kita terlihat enak." Tawa keluar dari bibir Jongin dan Ia menjauh, menatap satu-satunya manusia di kelompok serigalanya dengan hangat sementara pemuda dengan surai coklat-pirang itu sekarang menatap roti lapis di meja yang berada di samping mereka.

"Buatkan aku satu dan mungkin aku akan mengizinkan kau memakan roti lapismu."Ujarnya jahil seiring tertawa kecil ketika Sehun sekarang melirik ke arahnya, menyipit.

"Kau tau ini rumahku dan rumahku berarti peraturanku, aku harusnya bisa bebas memakan roti lapis itu tanpa izinmu." Jongin menyeringai dan melirik ke arah roti lapis Sehun yang ada di meja sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

"Atau aku bisa makan yang punyamu." Kini Sehun menatapnya dengan horror dan Jongin sedikit berharap dia mempunyai kamera yang dibawa Lay ke mana-mana itu karena mata cokat kayu yang terbelak dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu benar-benar manis.

"_Fine! Fine! I'll make you one, geez!"_ Sehun berbalik badan dan menghampiri lemari es hitamnya seiring menggumakan tentang Jongin, bipolar, alfa menyebalkan dan Ia benar-benar harus mengingatkan Sehun bahwa manusia serigala itu mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam dan semua hinaan yang Sehun lemparkan dengan nada kecil itu terdengar dengan jelas untuk Jongin tapi _toh, _Jongin malah menganggap hinaan itu manis.

Mereka bisa benar-benar berdiskusi tentang hubungan mereka, mereka benar-benar harus menaruh lebel untuk hubungan mereka tapi Jongin sudah cukup nyaman sekarang dan mereka bisa memikirkan hal itu ketika waktunya tiba tapi sekarang, Jongin hanya ingin kehangatan dan kemanisan kecil yang dia bagi dengan Sehun ini.

Hanya ini.

.

HAIYAAA! End? To be continued? Hehehehe, kita lihat ketika waktunya datang yah? (WTF?)

Anyway! Ini bayaran aku untuk salah satu reviewers yang minta wolf/alfa/omega au dari Sekai... walaupun aku yakin sebenernya bukan yang kayak gini yang dia minta (!?) tapi baru ini yang bisa selesai, aku punya satu ide lagi tapi lagi stuck di tengah-tengah cerita dan karena aku lagi maraton Teen Wolf lagi dan kembali jatuh cinta ke Sterek alias Stiles dan Derek jadi aku mau bikin dinamis Sterek pakai Sekai! Muhehehe... (?)

Well, anyway, aku mungkin ada rencana untuk ngbuat kumpulan oneshoot dari yang satu ini tapi yah, kalian semua tau, aku masih belum bisa ngasih komitmen penuh ke sebuah cerita bermultichapters jadi harap bersabar.

Xia menerima segala macam bentuk reviews, baik halus maupun keras! SEE YOU LATER!


End file.
